


Бонсай

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Безответная и тайная любовь Майка к Эрвину становится причиной цветочной болезни — в нем начали прорастать цветы. Эрвин обратил на это внимание и постарался помочь своему другу, однако, болезнь так и не ушла. Она просто была взята под контроль.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 1





	Бонсай

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — прорастающее сквозь тело растение.

Несколько раз в неделю Эрвин заходил к Майку с ножницами, чтобы тщательно подстричь растущий мирт. Он с любовью оглаживал лезвия и легко улыбался, когда металл с тихим хрустом срезал пушистые цветы. Кто бы мог подумать, что командор на самом деле такой садовод-энтузиаст — но это к лучшему, ведь за деревом и правда нужен был особый уход. Оно было вечноцветущее и не замечало ни зимнюю спячку, ни осенний листопад. В руки Эрвину оно попалось не сразу — мирт рос уже давным-давно как сорняк, но не в земле, где ему бы следовало, а в теле живого человека, Майка.

Майк с виду был нормален и чувствовал себя почти здоровым — но это теперь, когда на его болезнь обратил внимание Эрвин и благородно пришел на помощь. Тот объяснял: «Ты же мой друг», и Майк продолжал, удерживая в горле подступающую обиду: «Всего лишь». Его недуг поражал лишь безответно влюбленных и исчезал, как только любовь становилась взаимной — а Майк прекрасно знал, что его даже не пытались полюбить.

Раньше дерево внутри него пробиралось корнями куда ни попадя: в легкие, желудок, кишечник. Мирт высасывал чужую жизнь и цвел пробирающимися в трахею маленькими вездесущими цветами. Они погано мешали дышать и вызывали бескровные приступы надсадного кашля. Лепестки выхаркивались комками на землю, а потом спешно втаптывались или стирались полотенцем с подбородка — их никто не должен был заметить. Еще эти маленькие создания приближали смерть от удушения и боли — так Майк незаметно для себя даже слег. «Нахожу это поэтичным», — отозвался о его состоянии Эрвин, успокоившись после длительной гневной отповеди. «Почему не сказал, почему запустил?» — кричал он тогда, и на тихое, выдавленное «Но ведь мы же друзья...» взрывался праведным гневом: «Вот именно!»

Поэзия... Возможно, именно из-за нее излечиться полностью не получилось. Внимание и участие некогда замкнутого и неподступного Эрвина было довольно однобоким и направленным будто бы не на Майка, но при этом, вне всяких сомнений — исключительно на него. Чувство избранности повлияло на хаотично растущий мирт, и теперь дерево росло вдоль грудных позвонков, прорастало наружу между ребрами и цвело уже на спине. Эрвин стриг цветы с исключительным удовольствием.

— Все-таки это красиво, — умиротворенно сказал Эрвин, гладя похожую на клумбу спину. — Но в последнее время они что-то зачастили.

Майк хмыкнул, наслаждаясь присутствием возлюбленного — звучит так же инородно по отношению к Эрвину, как медицинский диагноз — и с облегчением почувствовал, как худеет корневой канат ближе к сердцу. Тело его уже давно изуродовано болезнью, темные корни ветвились под кожей и выглядели как странные вены или татуировки. Но Эрвин восхищался — водил пальцами, приглаживал, дул на цветы. Упивался чужой любовью к себе.

Его спокойствие напоминало безмятежное ясное небо, голубое до слез и боли в глазах, открытое и полностью честное на протяжении всей своей невообразимой высоты. Небосвод был благостью их всех: что людей, что животных, что растений. Все они были обречены утопать в недостижимой глубине неживой воздушной бездны. И даже влюбленный мирт — он чувствовал, что нравился Эрвину, и потому рос ближе своему небу, пытаясь достичь его высоты.

Пощупать его, коснуться самого сердца синевы — вот чего он хотел. А Эрвин в ответ срезал его цветы. Жестоко.

— Ты все еще переживаешь, да? — тихо спросил он, вставая со спины и прижимая подбородок к плечу. — Не надо, я никуда не уйду. Относись к этому легче. 

Майк, как обычно, не ответил на этот призыв — ведь на его мольбы Эрвин не отвечал. Небеса вообще не отвечали на них, не были обязаны или должны. Они просто бесстрастно смотрят в ответ, когда глядишь на них, вот и все, возможно даже, что с не меньшим наслаждением. Отсутствие взаимности Эрвина — это не приглашение ее выпрашивать, не акт жестокости, не начало истории любви. Это лишь расстояние между землей и небом. Это действительность и воля судьбы. И Майк был бесконечно близок, чтобы смириться с простыми истинами:

Цветы до сих пор влюблены, потому что так хочет Эрвин.

Майк все еще болен, потому что так хотят небеса.


End file.
